Servicio Secreto
by alita210100
Summary: El Equipo de Super Once de Japón, es ahora un blanco fácil para la famosa Organización de Sicarios MAD y ahora son blancos para ellos y se le han decretado guarda espaldas de la mejor organización del Gobierno El Escuadrón Diamante, el cual esta formado solamente por chicas ¿Que podría salir de una relación entre protector y protegido? (No mas OC's)
1. Ficha

**Que tal** **a todo el mundo! Como ven aquí otros de mis proyectos de lujo para el mundo _**

 **Espero y les guste, este es totalmente diferente a los demás, tendrá acción, drama, armas ultra mega increíbles y obviamente romance**

 **Y con ustedes... La ficha! (Aplausos de la nada)**

* * *

El Equipo de Super Once de Japón, es ahora un blanco fácil para la famosa Organización de Sicarios MAD y ahora son blancos para ellos y se le han decretado guarda espaldas de la mejor organización del Gobierno El Escuadrón Diamante, el cual esta formado solamente por chicas ¿Que podría salir de una relación entre protector y protegido?

* * *

 **Nombre y Apellido:** De preferencia Japones

 **Edad:** Entre 21 y 23

 **Apariencia:** Detallada

 **Personalidad:** Detallada

 **Nombre Clave:** Que sea acorde o relacionado a su arma o armas

 **Arma o Armas:**

 **Gustos:** Lo que mas les guste

 **Disgustos:** Lo que mas desprecien

 **Fortalezas:** Algo en lo que sean excepcionales

 **Debilidades:** Algo en lo que sean un completo asco

 **Color Favorito:**

 **Historia:** Cuéntenme por que se unieron al Escuadrón Diamante.

 **Interés Amoroso:** Fubuki, Midorikawa, Goenji, Kazemaru, Hiroto, Fudo, Kido, Toramaru, Aphrodi, Suzuno y Nagumo (N/A: Fubuki, Kazemaru, Fudo y Kido no están disponibles, así que elijan entre los demás)

 **Ropa:** Casual, De Gala, Traje de Baño, Pijama y Ropa de Trabajo (Este tiene que ser obligatoria mente negro junto con su color favorito)

 **Extras:** Cualquier insignificancia sirve ¿Ok? ;)

* * *

 **Bueno mis queridas y queridos (Si es que hay) lectores nos vemos en el fic, a propósito, con respecto a mi otro fic "Vida de Circo" tendrá unos cuantos días mas de realización, debido a que es muy largo, pero tengan por seguro que lo continuare ;9**

 **Alita se despide**

 **Besos ;3**


	2. Escuadrón Diamante

**Que tal** **a todo el mundo! Como ven aquí otros de mis proyectos de lujo para el mundo**

 **Espero y les guste, este es totalmente diferente a los demás, tendrá acción, drama, armas ultra mega increíbles y obviamente romance**

 **Diclaimer:** Como los demás de mis fics... ¡No me pertenecen!

 **Aclaraciones:** Mi personaje también va a estar presente en la historia junto con un personaje sorpresa, a ver si adivinan.

* * *

 _ **Capitulo 1: El Escuadrón Diamante**_

Seguramente han oído hablar acerca de los "Guarda-Espaldas" y que la mayoría de ellos son hombres, pues este caso es totalmente diferente, el gobierno había decidido dar una oportunidad a las mujeres para servir de protector a las masas y la verdad había salido de maravilla, las mujeres habían servido a mas de 1000 personalidades famosas y ahí fue cuando el Gobierno de Japón vio una oportunidad de convertir esas mujeres en el mejor equipo de Élite, conformado por las mejores agentes femeninas:

 _ **Nombre: Yukiyo Shiroito**_

 _ **Edad: 23**_

 _ **Nombre Clave: Triple A o Chain Master (Para sus victimas)**_

 _ **Armas: Guantes reforzados de metal desconocido transformables, cinturón de cadenas de usos múltiples con extensión magnética a base de imanes, botas a gogo con imanes implantados capaz de moverse a través de diferentes lugares**_

 _ **Estatus: Líder del**_ ** _Escuadrón_**

 ** _Protegido: Príncipe Chung Seicor del Imperio Coreano_**

* * *

 ** _Nombre: Jenny Shizuru_**

 ** _Edad: 21_**

 ** _Nombre Clave: Ángel Letal_**

 ** _Armas: 2 Rifles transformables con capacidad de 5000 balas, cuchillas de alta extensión y camuflaje y una Katana Shirasaya de 4 metros_**

 ** _Estatus: Mano derecha de la líder_**

 ** _Protegido: Shiro Fubuki_**

* * *

 ** _Nombre: Kurayami Takahashi_**

 ** _Edad: 22_**

 ** _Nombre Clave: Hunting Dagger_**

 ** _Armas: Daga Crossman 2240, navajas de corte perpendicular_** ** _múltiples_**

 ** _Estatus: In-confiable del Equipo_**

 ** _Protegido: Reize Midorikawa_**

* * *

 ** _Nombre: Murasaki Saginuma_**

 ** _Edad: 23_**

 ** _Nombre Clave: Dolch_**

 ** _Armas: Stilettos atados con cadenas de alto rango de expansión, dagas de filo de diamante con capacidad de disparo_**

 ** _Estatus: Salvaje del Equipo_**

 ** _Protegido: ?_**

* * *

 ** _Nombre: Emi Imamura_**

 ** _Edad: 21_**

 ** _Nombre Clave: Suutonin_**

 ** _Armas: Katana Shirasaya doble con espinas incrustadas en el sable y punta, revolver de capacidad de 5500 balas de alcance_** ** _indeterminado_**

 ** _Estatus: Infantil del Equipo_**

 ** _Protegido: Shuuya Goenji_**

* * *

 ** _Nomre: Tetsuyo Uchiha_**

 ** _Edad: 21_**

 ** _Nombre Clave: Pandora_**

 ** _Armas: Dos Valletas de modelo no identificado con capacidad de 6000 balas, revolver de calibre indefinido con capacidad de balas desconocida_**

 ** _Estatus: Temperamental del Equipo_**

 ** _Protegido: Ichirouta Kazemaru_**

* * *

 ** _Nombre: Kaeru Shiroito_**

 ** _Edad: 21_**

 ** _Nombre Clave: Crazy Frog_**

 ** _Armas: Rifles m200 de francotiradores y armas relacionadas con la misma, guantes con balas incrustadas Hekler y Kotch 23_**

 ** _Estatus: Hermana menor de la_** ** _líder_**

 ** _Protegido: Toramaru Utsunomiya_**

* * *

 ** _Nombre: Sora Hyosu_**

 ** _Edad: 21_**

 ** _Nombre Clave: Ejji_**

 ** _Armas: Una navaja suiza de 4 metros de altura con filo de diamante, revolver 30 mm de capacidad desconocida_**

 ** _Estatus: Distante del Equipo_**

 ** _Protegido: Kiyama Hiroto_**

* * *

 ** _Nombre: Shion Kishimoto_**

 ** _Edad: 22_**

 ** _Nombre Clave: Zafiro_**

 ** _Armas: Katana Shirasaya y Shikomisue con filo de diamante reforzado con titanio, rifle_** _ **Glock 17 Calibre 9 mm**_

 _ **Estatus: Empatica del Equipo**_

 _ **Protegido: Akio Fudo**_

* * *

 _ **Nombre: Atsumi Fuyukai**_

 _ **Edad: 22**_

 _ **Nombre Clave: Ópalo Fugaz**_

 _ **Armas: Cuchillas implantadas en los zapatos, muñequeras y mangas de su ropa, rifle manual** **Colt-45 portátil.**_

 _ **Estatus: Imperturbable del Equipo**_

 _ **Protegido: Yuuto Kido**_

* * *

 _ **Nombre: Ren Tanaka**_

 _ **Edad: 22**_

 _ **Nombre Clave: Lady Dagger**_

 _ **Armas: Hoz de 4 metros de altura con una cuchilla de frió acero reforzado con diamante, disparador de capacidad de 7000 municiones**_

 _ **Estatus: Asocial del Equipo**_

 _ **Protegido: Afuro Terumi (Aphrodi)**_

* * *

 _ **Nombre: Yuna Calipso**_

 _ **Edad: 21**_

 _ **Nombre Clave: Flecha Negra**_

 _ **Armas: Arco extensible y plegable de 6 metros capaz de disparar 5 flechas al mismo tiempo, arma de francotirador "Ojo de Halcón"**_

 _ **Estatus: Bi-Conductual del Equipo**_

 _ **Protegido: Suzuno Fusuke**_

* * *

 _ **Nombre: Shiokaze Yamamoto**_

 _ **Edad: 23**_

 _ **Nombre Clave: Ite**_

 _ **Armas: Navajas de filo casi invisibles, arma destructiva AK-47, mini ballesta a modo de brazalete, navaja de cazador, 9mm "Ojo de Águila"**_

 _ **Estatus: Calmada del Equipo**_

 _ **Protegido: Haruya Nagumo**_

* * *

 _ **Nombre: Melaine Bianchi**_

 _ **Edad: 22**_

 _ **Nombre Clave: Faisán Rosa**_

 _ **Armas: Ballesta aspecto medieval Rockler 23K, lanza de punta gruesa y ancha con máxima extensión territorial y campal**_

 _ **Estatus: Impulsiva del Equipo**_

 _ **Protegido: Yuuki Tachimukai**_

* * *

Estas mujeres son las únicas capaces de detener a la Asociación MAD, sin embargo, no contaban con que sus protegidos fueran atletas.

 _ **Continuara...**_

* * *

 **Bueno mis queridos lectores, perdón la demora, pero e estado y tenido complicaciones. Si quieren saber mas sobre sus armas y habilidades, estoy totalmente disponible ;)**

 **Alita se despide**

 **Besos ;3**


	3. Mi Guarda-Espaldas Es ¿Mujer?

**Que tal** **a todo el mundo! Como ven aquí otros de mis proyectos de lujo para el mundo**

 **Espero y les guste, este es totalmente diferente a los demás, tendrá acción, drama, armas ultra mega increíbles y obviamente romance**

 **Diclaimer:** Como los demás de mis fics... ¡No me pertenecen!

 **Aclaraciones:** Mi personaje también va a estar presente en la historia junto con un personaje sorpresa, a ver si adivinan.

* * *

 _ **Capitulo 2: Mi Guarda-Espaldas Es ¿Mujer?**_

En un lugar muy alejado en el Cuartel General de la Armada Japonesa, se encontraban varias persona importantes dialogando acerca de asuntos sumamente importantes.

-Necesitamos detener a esa organización, ya hemos perdido a 10 agentes, no podemos permitir que se pierdan mas vidas inocentes- Hablo el Comandante Takaio Onori a sus presentes

-¿Pero que hacemos señor?- Dijo un hombre presente- Ni siquiera nuestros mejores agentes de Élite pueden evitar que mas vidas se pierdan

-De hecho... Aun no han puesto a los verdaderos agentes de Élite en servicio señores- Dijo la única voz femenina presente en el lugar

-¿De que estas hablando hija?- Dijo el comandante a su hija única, Hana Onori, la sub-comandante y heredera al puesto de comandante del ejercito japones. Era una chica con cabello blanco que le llegaba un poco mas abajo de la cintura con un flequillo que apuntaba hacia el lado izquierdo, sus ojos tenia una extraña heterocromía, su ojos izquierdo era color ámbar y su ojo derecho era azul eléctrico y su piel era blanca como la vainilla.

-Hablo de que debemos llamar al Escuadrón Diamante- Dijo Hana decidida

* * *

 _ **Mientras Tanto...**_

En uno de los estadios de Japón se encontraba el equipo de Japón en los vestidores, habían ganado un partido contra Alemania 3-1 y como siempre habían salido victoriosos.

-Uff... El partido me dejo cansado- Dijo Fudo sentándose en una de las bancas del vestidor

-Y que lo digas, esos alemanes son unos huesos duros de roer- Dijo Nagumo

-Felicidades por su victoria amigos- Dijo una voz ajena a los demás

-Muchas gracias, su alteza- Dijo Aphrodi

-Su alteza es en lugares públicos, cuando estemos en una situación no formal como esta dime Chung- Dijo el chico. Era un joven alto de piel clara como al crema, su cabello era rubio semi-oscuro desordenado con dos mechones del cabello a sus lados con las puntas de color marrón parecidas a unas orejas de animal (N/A: Imagínense las orejas de Pikachu ;D), sus ojos eran de un azul agua y sus pupilas parecían patas de animal, vestía una camisa azul claro junto con una chaqueta blanca con lineas amarillas, pantalones negros y zapatos marrones

-Esta bien Chung- Dijo Aphrodi no tan convencido. El Príncipe Chung Seicor del Imperio Coreano, hijo mayor de la Familia Real de Corea del Norte y Corea del Sur, un amigo muy cercano a Aphrodi se había unido al Equipo de Japón como Presidente Técnico del Equipo y de verdad sus técnicas le habían conseguido la victoria en muchos partidos.

-¿Esta seguro de que quiere que lo llamen así?- Pregunto Hiroto

-Claro, no me molesta para nada- Dijo el rubio

De pronto se escucho que alguien tocaba la puerta

-¿Se puede?- Pregunto una voz femenina del otro lado de la puerta

-Claro Aki, adelante- Dijo Endo

La puerta se abrió dejando pasar a una peli-verde de cabello corto, ya no era Aki Kino, ahora era Aki Endo, esposa del Capitán desde hace 2 semanas, cuando entro no pudo evitar sonrojarse, aun no estaba acostumbrada a ver el cuerpo de su esposo y menos el de sus compañeros.

-Hola Señora Endo- Dijo Kogure con intenciones de fastidiarla

-Es increíble que tengan 2 semanas de consumo matrimonial y aun no te acostumbras al cuerpo de Endo, que cómico- Dijo Nagumo con sorna

-Basta...- Dijo ella sonrojándose

-Chicos, no sean así con ella, apenas y tienen 14 días de consumo matrimonial, aunque sea tengan un poco de decoro ¿Quieren?- Dijo Chung con su porte elegante de siempre.

-Bien... Su alteza- Dijo Kogure inclinándose haciendo una reverencia

-Tontos...- Dijo Chung sonriendo

De pronto se vio al entrenador entrando y justo cuando hizo acto de presencia todos se callaron al instante

-¿Sucede algo entrenador?- Pregunto Endo

-Si, Chung alguien te busca- Dijo el entrenador alejándose de la puerta

Cuando se alejo lo suficiente de la puerta se vio una figura femenina, ya cuando estaba dentro del vestidor todos quedaron con la boca abierta y con la cara roja. Entro una mujer casi del mismo tamaño que los jugadores, su piel era del mismo color que la piel de Chung, solo que ligeramente mas oscura, su cabello era marrón oscuro rizado sujetado en una cola de caballo alta junto con un lazo rojo atado a esta, sus ojos poseían una extraña heterocromía, su ojo derecho era una amalgama entre ámbar y verde y su ojo izquierdo era también una amalgama entre azul eléctrico y gris, vestía una chaqueta de cuero negro larga que le llegaba debajo de los muslos, con lineas azules en las mangas desabrochada los tres primeros botones, dejando al descubierto una camisa azul rey debajo de esta, sus pantalones eran negros ajustados junto con unas botas de tacón grueso con diamantes en los costados del tacón, los que mas llamaba la atención de los chicos no era su expectante físico, si no las cendas de piercings que tenia en sus dos orejas, parecían de diamante puro al igual que los diamantes en sus zapatos.

-¿Una admiradora Gótica-Punk vino a ver a Chung? No me sorprende- Dijo Fudo ignorando a la chica

-Ya quisieras idiota- Respondió la joven con tono un poco mas ofensivo que el Fudo, lo cual dejo a todos sorprendidos, menos a uno.

-Cuanto tiempo sin verte Chain- Dijo Chung acercándose a la chica para abrazarla

-El gusto también es mio, alteza y por favor, suélteme- Dijo Chain sonrojada por tal acto.

-¿Chain? ¿La conoces?- Dijo Toramaru

-Claro, recuerdan cuando les hable acerca de mi guarda-espaldas- Dijo Chung

-Si, dijiste que era el mejor de todos, que era muy fuerte y ágil y veloz y flexible y otras cosas ahí- Dijo Kazemaru- Pero aun no entiendo que tiene que ver eso con ella

-Chicos, ella es mi guarda-espaldas- Dijo Chung sorprendiendo a todos

-¿En serio? ¿Tu guarda-espaldas es mujer?- Dijo Fudo incrédulo- No creo eso

Pero antes de seguir burlándose sintió que alguien lo agarraba del cuello y lo acorralaba en la pared

-Escúchame patán, por eso es lo que eres, si vuelves a insultarme me asegurare de que tu cabeza este colgada en mi muro y el resto de tus miserables extremidades vayan a mi chimenea y yo disfruto mucho el olor de la piel quemándose y mas si es la de los patanes ¿Me escuchaste?- Dijo Chain con tono amenazante

Fudo atemorizado de la joven asintió con la cabeza mientras este era soltado bruscamente

-Tu guarda-espaldas es una psicópata- Dijo Fudo sobándose la garganta

-No, solo hago mi trabajo- Dijo Chain

-Amigos, ella es la agente especial Chain, Líder del Escuadrón Diamante- Dijo Chung

-¿Que es eso de Escuadrón Diamante?- Pregunto Fubuki

-Es una organización formada por el gobierno que se especializa en la protección de personas importantes de grandes asociaciones malignas reconocidas internacional mente- Dijo Kido- Usualmente al protegido se le asigna un guarda-espaldas y este lo protege hasta que este libre de amenazas y peligros.

-Si, por eso estoy aquí, lo que les tengo que decir es alarmante- Dijo Chain con tono serio

-¿Y que es?- Pregunto Goenji

-Ustedes acaban de ser marcados por la Asociación de Internacional de Sicarios MAD- Dijo ella

-¿Que? ¿Fuimos marcados por asesinos?- Dijo Midorikawa sin creérselo

-Si, pero solo alguno de ustedes. Si escuchan su nombre están marcados y si no, están libre de peligro- Dijo Chain- Shirou Fubuki; Ryuuji Midorikawa; Shuya Goenji; Ichirouta Kazemaru; Kiyama Hiroto; Akio Fudo; Yuuto Kido; Toramaru Utsunomiya; Afuro Terumi alias Aphrodi; Nagumo Haruya; Suzuno Fusuke y Yuuki Tachimukai, si no escucharon su nombre no están marcados los que si, están bajo vigilancia del Gobierno y también bajo el ojo de la asociación MAD.

-Pero ¿Por que Endo no esta marcado?- Pregunto Hiroto

-Muy fácil, es por que el ni su esposa van a estar aquí- Dijo Chain

-¿Y eso mas o menos por que?- Pregunto Someoka sin entender

-Por que ellos van a estar fuera del país por dos meses, estarán de Luna de Miel por 2 meses- Dijo la bi-color dejando a todos con una inmensa cara de incógnita en la cara

-¿Que?- Dijeron todos sorprendidos

-Si, estarán de vacaciones en la rivera francesa en un reconocido hotel 5 estrellas cortesía del gobierno y del Señor Zaizen y su hija, es por eso que el no esta marcado, por que la asociación solamente tiene extensión en Japón

-¿Y eso?- Dijo Nagumo

-Es por que ya hemos detenido las demás organizaciones en los demás países, el único que queda es Japón- Dijo ella

-¿Y por que nos han marcado a nosotros?- Pregunto Toramaru

-Por su distinguida fama; Fubuki es reconocido no solo por ser uno de los mejores defensas, si no por su trágica historia familiar inspiro a muchas asociaciones para el rescate de huérfanos y necesitados; Midorikawa no solo es famoso por su fama de futbolista y la posible encarnación de la opsomaníaca Banika Conchita, sin que a aportado grandes descubrimientos a la lógica mercantil y bancaria sorprendente mente; Goenji es reconocido no solo por ser el goleador estrella del equipo si no que también encabeza la lista de los 20 hombres mas atractivos del mundo ocupando el numero uno, felicidades- Dijo Chain aplaudiendo disimuladamente

-¿¡Que!? ¡Goenji es el numero uno!- Exclamo Tsunami- ¿Como es eso posible?

-Solo mírenlo y comparen- Dijo la bi-color

Instintivamente todos voltearon a ver a Goenji y resolvieron sus dudas al instante, la joven no mentía al decir que era atractivo, su físico era un poco mas formado que el de los demás, su amplia espalda, sus hombros formidos, sus brazos fuertes y abdomen definido, sin duda se merecía el puesto numero uno de por vida.

-Si yo fuera doctora estaría orgullosa de ese sujeto, si miden el tamaño de los músculos pueden saber que tan saludable es- Dijo Chain admirando al peli-crema- Continuando; Kazemaru reconocido por ser uno de los hombres en sobrepasar el récord de velocidad, por lo cual lo conmemoran como el futbolista mas veloz del mundo; Hiroto tus grandes aportes a asociaciones astrologicas y tu reciente fama como astrólogo de cabecera te convierte en un blanco a marcar; Fudo, la verdad me sorprende decir esto pero tu constante colaboración a orfanatos y casas hogares te han convertido en uno de los colaboradores mas buscados, lo cual me resulta extraño y poco usual; Kido es el estratega estrella y creador de juegos mas afamado de la historia; Toramaru es el jugador mas joven por lo cual lo es considerando una joya o diamante en bruto- Chain estaba a punto de continuar pero fue interrumpida

-Oye pero Kogure también es joven- Intervino Tobikata

-Si, pero el cumple antes que Toramaru por lo cual eso lo convierte en el mas joven- Señalo Chain- Prosigo; Aphrodi es el primer jugador coreano en un equipo japones y viejo amigo de su alteza real el Príncipe Chung; Tachimukai es el segundo mejor portero del mundo después de Endo por lo cual es otro blanco a acertar; Nagumo y Suzuno tienen fama de ser alienígenas

-¿Y eso es por...?- Cuestiono Suzuno

-Técnicamente en algunos países de toda América creen que ustedes tienen una extraña y inexplicable fama de O.V.N.I o U.F.O por el hecho de que consideran sus habilidades poco inusuales y también atractivos al gusta femenino y algo masculino

-Que asco...- Dijo Nagumo entendiendo a lo que se refería

-Si, pero no soy nadie para juzgar- Dijo la chica encogiéndose de hombros- Sera mejor que salga si quiero que terminen de vestirse, nos vemos

Y dicho esto salio de los vestidores dejando a los hombres con una inmensa incógnita ¿Como serian sus guarda-Espaldas? Era lo único en lo que pensaban. Ya habían terminado de cambiarse y había salido del estadio encontrándose con la guarda-espaldas de Chung o como prefería Fudo "Psicópata"

-Dentro de un momento conocerán a sus guarda...- Sin embargo no logro terminar lo que iba a decir ya que sintió que alguien los observaba- Esperen un momento

De uno de los bolsillos de su chaqueta saco un par de guantes de cuero metalizado sin cobertura en la parte de los dedos con detalles en azul y se los puso, para después despojarse de su chaqueta, dejando al descubierto su plano y bien formado abdomen y lo que usaba no era una camisa, era un top azul rey que cubría solamente su pecho junto con unas pequeñas cadenas debajo de este que conectaban con su ancho cinturón de cadenas con púas.

-Yo que ustedes retrocedo unos tres pasos, no quiero heridos aquí- Dijo Chain extendiendo su chaqueta a su protegido- Sontenme aquí ¿Si?

-Esta bien- Dijo Chung tomando la chaqueta

-¿Que va a hacer?- Pregunto Midorikawa

-Su trabajo- Dijo Chung

Y justo en un parpadeo la chica desapareció al instante dejando a todos sorprendidos, pero su sorpresa fue mas grande cuando se empezaron a escuchar balazos y gritos de dolor ¿Pero que?

-¿¡Pero que demonios!?- Exclamo Fudo- ¿Que esta pasando aquí?

-No tengo idea, pero sera mejor largarnos de aquí- Dijo Nagumo

-No, Chain dijo que nos quedáramos aquí- Dijo Chung deteniendo al pelirrojo- Y si ella lo dice es por algo

-Si, ese algo es que nos maten- Exclamo Nagumo molesto

-Tranquilos si Chain dice que todo estará bien es que todo estará bien, créanme yo confió en ella- Dijo Chung calmando a todos

Luego de un par de tiroteos y gritos de pena y dolor y una que otras risas de burla, hubo silencio un silencio sepulcral luego de la nada Chain hizo acto de presencia

-Uff... Eso fue difícil, pero al menos termino- Dijo Chain algo agotada

-¿Que cosa?- Pregunto Toramaru confundido

-A ellos- Dijo Chain dando un fuerte taconazo en el piso haciendo que aparecieran cientos de cuerpos amordazados y golpeados de la nada- Querían matarlos, por suerte las demás y yo no lo permitimos

-Espera ¿Las demás?- Dijo Kido

-Si, señores conozcan al Escuadrón Diamante- Dijo Chain señalando a la nada

-¿Cual escuadrón?- Cuestiono Goenji sin entender

-Señoritas hagan acto de presencia ¡Ya!- Exclamo golpeando el piso con su tacón

Y justo como por arte de magia aparecieron un grupo de mujeres cargando unas extrañas armas de gran tamaño, incluso tenían una Hoz.

-Desenfunden sus armas ¡Ya!- Justo cuando dio la orden las mujeres guardaron sus armas y se colocaron en posición firme- Ahora si, señores conozcan al Escuadrón Diamante

Los jóvenes se quedaron en estado de Shock, no se lo podían creer

 _ **Continuara...**_

* * *

 **TA-DA! Aquí el segundo capitulo ^^ (Suenan aplausos de la nada) En el próximo capitulo veremos las reacciones de nuestros futbolistas para con sus Guarda-Espaldas**

 **Alita se despide**

 **Besos ;3**


	4. Esto no es Justo!

**Que tal** **a todo el mundo! Como ven aquí otros de mis proyectos de lujo para el mundo**

 **Espero y les guste, este es totalmente diferente a los demás, tendrá acción, drama, armas ultra mega increíbles y obviamente romance**

 **Diclaimer:** Como los demás de mis fics... ¡No me pertenecen!

 **Aclaraciones:** Mi personaje también va a estar presente en la historia junto con un personaje sorpresa, a ver si adivinan.

* * *

 _ **Capitulo 3: Esto no es justo!**_

Los hombres aun no salían de su asombro ¿Que acababa de decir? Que sus Guarda-Espaldas serían mujeres, sin duda a muchos no les agradaba la idea, y ya conocemos como es el orgullo machista de hoy en día, supera hasta las expectativas científicas.

-¿Perdón? ¿Que acabas de decir?- Dijo Nagumo sin entender

-Que estas señoritas serán sus Guarda-Espaldas- Dijo Chain

-Pero... Son mujeres- Dijo Kazemaru

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver palomita?- Dijo una chica de cabello oscuro largo con reflejos morados con voz ruda

-Nada- Dijo el callándose ante el tono de voz

-Bien, ya que las vieron quiero aclarar algo...- Estaba apunto de continuar de no ser que alguien la interrumpió

-Disculpe la intromisión Líder, pero hay algo sospechoso cerca del peli-crema- Dijo Suutonin, la infantil del equipo- Con permiso

La chica se acerco a los hombres y empezó a apartarlo de una forma algo extraña cuando estuvo algo lejos de ellos se coloco en posición de ataque, intrigando a los hombres y de la nada soltó una patada siendo retenida por algo solido

-Bingo...- Susurro la chica para después empezar a dar patadas de una forma rápida y concisa, parecía estar bailando " _Baninrya"_ ya que cada patada que daba era acompañada de un rodillazo, ya para finalizar con el golpe de gracia atino a llevar su pie a su barbilla y con un ágil movimiento de esta en forma de arco se logro escuchar un fuerte ruido sordo- Ya te tengo

-¿A que se debe esto Suutonin?- Pregunto su líder al notar como la chica con su clásica sonrisa de victoria

-A esto señora- La chica saco de una funda una inmensa Katana Shirasaya con espinas y la clavo en el suelo, el cual llego a escucharse una exclamación de dolor dejando ver a un hombre todo herido con la espada clavada en la espalda- Calcule un posible rango de ataque y conté 15 hombre y dejamos inconscientes a 14, aquí esta el quinceavo y con un pequeño recuerdo

La chica tomo de su mano un colgante de oro que tenia marcada la letra Y

-Al parecer han logrado copiar nuestro sistema de camuflaje y sin que los demás se dieran cuenta logro remover el collar- Dijo la chica caminando hacia Goenji extendiéndole el collar- A la próxima cuídalo mejor ¿Si? Se nota a leguas que es valioso

-Gracias- Respondió el nada mas

-Me sorprendes cada día mas- Dijo Chain- Volviendo al tema, se les a asignado a cada uno de ustedes una agente, por favor preséntese ante su protegido

-Shirou Fubuki- Dijo una de las chicas

-Soy yo- Respondió el albino

-Yo soy tu Guarda-Espaldas, nombre clave: Ángel Letal- Dijo una chica de cabello negro largo hasta la cintura atado en una cola de caballo alta junto con un flequillo con dos mechones a los lados de la cara llegandole un poco mas abajo de la barbilla, sus ojos eran de color gris claro y su piel era como la porcelana, vestía una camisa sin tirantes ajustado de color celeste con escote corazón junto con una chaqueta de cuero, un short negro, botas negras, traía una banda con encajes en la pierna derecha de color celeste y blanco en donde se podían observar navajas y cuchillas, y un cinturón en donde se encontraba las fundas de múltiples armas y cartuchos junto con la funda de una Katana.

-Ryuuji Midorikawa- Pregunto la segunda

-Ah... ¿Si?- Pregunto el peli-verde

-Soy tu Guarda-Espaldas, un gusto. Nombre Clave: Huntting Dagger- Dijo una chica de cabello largo lacio con un flequillo disparejo que cae hacia el lado derecho, este era adornado con un gorro tipo "Beanie" color rojo, sus ojos eran tan rojos como la sangre y su piel era pálida y delicada, vestía una falda tableada de corte circular que le llega más arriba de las rodillas, con un cinturón negro en diagonal con hebilla circular, una camisa de botones y manga a tres cuartos de color rojo junto con una corbata de franjas blancas y negras, que llevaba por debajo de un saco color negro que se amoldaba a su cuerpo, finalmente luce unas medias que le llegan a las rodillas y unos zapatos de tipo "Borceguies" de cordones color rojo.

-Es un gusto yo seré tu Guarda-Espaldas, puedes llamarme Suutonin- Dijo la chica de cabello castaño claro y alborotado largo hasta la espalda peinado de lado derecho con una diadema de cuadros verdes y rojos y un pequeño mechón de cabello del flequillo un poco salido, sus ojos eran color menta, su piel blanca y de estatura ligeramente baja. Vistiendo una mallas de color negro con una falda de holandés con lunares color coral, una blusa del mismo color con cuello tipo Peter Pan con manga tres cuartos, un chaleco de color negro y tenis de tela.

-Tu debes de ser Ichiruota Kazemaru ¿No?- Pregunto un chica de cabello oscuro

-Si, soy yo- Dijo Kazemaru

-Llámame Pandora, un placer- Dijo una joven de cabello largo sobre las rodillas liso de color negro con reflejos morado oscuro, tiene un flequillo recto sobre su frente y a cada lado de su rostro dos flequillos hasta su barbilla, tiene ojos aperlados y su piel era delicada y fina, su traje consistía en un short negro mitad del muslo, medias de malla negras, una blusa morada sin mangas con una corbata negra y botas negras sobre la rodilla con correas y plataforma.

-Tu eres Toramaru ¿Verdad? Pensé que serias mas alto, da igual yo soy tu Guarda-Espaldas- Dijo una chica de pequeña estatura cabellos color verde bosque lacio con un corte de melena corta y flequillo tapando uno de sus ojos color caramelo vistiendo una chamarra de cuello alto con capucha color negro y franjas verde oscuro en las mangas que aparentaban una o dos tallas mas grande, shorts negros con medias altas del mismo color y botas de cintillas altas con una bufanda verde oscuro y guantes sin dedos.

-¿Y cual es tu nombre clave?- Pregunto Toramaru

-Crazy Frog- Respondió ella sonriente

-Vaya... Que nombre mas peculiar- Dijo el joven

-Presumo que tu eres mi Guarda-Espaldas ¿No?- Dijo Kido

-Claro que lo soy, mucho gusto yo soy Ópalo Fugaz- Dijo la chica estrechando su mano con la del joven con rastas. Era una chica de cabello verde oscuro lleno de mechas verde manzana hasta la cintura escalonado con un flequillo que cubre su ojo derecho ondulado atado en una cola alta, de piel pálida, con una Heterocromía, su ojo derecho era dorado y el otro verde manzana, vistiendo un traje de _Smoking_ con una corbata morada y lentes cuadrados de montura negra.

-Tu eres el que muchos llaman Aphrodi ¿No?- Dijo una joven de cabello negro ondulado largo hasta la mitad de los muslos cortado en capas, sus ojos eran verdes aperlados y su piel parecía delicada, vestía una falda negra un poco arriba de los muslos con una playera blanca y una corbata negra y finalmente un saco negro corto algo informal y unas botas negras que le llegan por la rodillas

-Si, lo soy- Dijo el rubio

-Soy Lady Dagger, un gusto- Respondió ella algo cortante

-Aun no puedo creer que una mujer sea mi guarda-espaldas- Dijo Fudo enfurruñado

-Lastima, ya la tienes- Dijo un joven por lo que parecía ser la única morena del equipo, su cabello corto de color negro llegando a sus hombros cortados en capas con dos mechones color azul que caían por sus hombros hasta su pecho, sus ojos eran de un lindo color azul helado y su piel era tan morena como el chocolate, vistiendo una chaqueta verde olivo con pantalones de vaqueros, la chaqueta tenía los hombros y el cuello anchos contando con tres correas de cuero en ambos brazos, tiene un escote ligeramente abierto revelando un poco de sus pechos que eran cubiertos por un top blanco. Los vaqueros tienen una sección que esta cortada, revelando parte de su muslo, este también contaba con tres correas de cuero que sobresalían de sus pantorrillas, justo debajo de los tobillos, además presenta dos correas adicionales en la pierna de su pantalón derecho, traía guantes de combate con muñequéras metálicas y botas de color negro con tobilleras de metal.

-No pienso dejar que una mujer sea mi Guarda-Espaldas, es algo ridículo y mas la mujer- Dijo Fudo haciendo enojar a la joven, de pronto este se vio amenazado por una navaja que salia de su muñequera apuntando justo a su nariz

-Escúchame animal, mas te vale que no vuelvas a insultarme o de lo contrario estarás cantando el Ave María con los angelitos y si no eres una palomita estaras cantando _Le Morgue_ en el Infierno ¿Me escuchaste?- Amenazo la joven- Y yo tengo mi nombre clave: Zafiro

-Ya rompió una de nuestras regles, nunca hacer enojar a Zafiro- Dijo una joven de largo de color blanco con mechones plateado, ojos grises, piel blanca y pecas, vistiendo un jean negro con unas botas azul turquesa, una blusa azul turquesa con una chaqueta, un collar en forma de cruz, unas vendas en sus manos negras y su cabello estaba arreglado en una coleta- Pobre

-¿Tu eres mi Guarda-Espaldas?- Pregunto Suzuno

-Si lo soy, soy Flecha Negra, un placer- Dijo la joven

-Igual- Devolvió Suzuno el saludo

-¿Te llamas Hiroto?

-Si, tu eres mi Guarda-Espalda ¿No?- Pregunto Hiroto

-Si, mi nombre clave es Ejji- Dijo un joven de cabellos cortos hasta unos centímetros por encima de los hombros, de color azul oscuro desordenado de flequillo largo y alborotado arreglado hacia el lado izquierdo, sus ojos eran grandes de color azul que esconde tras unas gafas de armazón negro y fino y su piel era nívea cubierta de unas cuantas pecas, vistiendo un abrigo ligero de color negro con botones de igual color pero con bordes púrpuras y a juego lleva unos pantalones negros con costuras púrpuras en la parte inferior y unos botines negros.

-Supongo que yo me quedo con el impulsivo, que maravilla- Dijo una joven de cabello azul rey largo hasta la media espalda y liso con sobresalientes mechones de color escarlata, sus ojos son como dos enormes gemas azul zafiro, su piel es nívea como la nieve, su traje consistía en un pescador que le llegaba mas abajo de las rodillas ajustado, una blusa de manga corta roja con holanes que le llegaba hasta la cadera y sobre esta un chaleco negro que le llega solo hasta un poco debajo del pecho y botas largas negras

-Tranquila Ite, de seguro el no es tan temperamental como Fudo ¿O si?- Dijo Ejji

-Se asemeja- Dijo Ite mirando de soslayo a Nagumo quien la miraba de la misma forma

-Entonces, tu eres mi Guarda-Espaldas, genial ¿Cual es tu nombre clave?- Dijo Tachimukai

-Mi nombre clave es Faisán Rosa- Dijo un joven de cabello largo castaño liso y con un mechón celeste en el lado derecho con ojos de color celeste claro casi albinos y piel cristalina y suave, vestía una blusa negra sin mangas con unos shorts celestes, botas militares con medias celestes y guantes negros

-Ya que todos se conocen creo que deben de saber algo- Dijo Chain llamando la atención de todos

-¿Que cosa?- Pregunto Kazemaru

-Que estarán con ustedes tres meses- Dijo ella sorprendiendo a los demás- Y no solo eso, vivirán en sus casa

-¿¡Que!?- Exclamaron todos

-Esto no es justo- Dijo Fudo

-La vida no es justa compadre- Dijo Zafiro

 _ **Continuara...**_

* * *

 **Y aquí como dije la reacción de los hombres, algunas fueron buenas otras malas y otras neutrales (Goenji) pero en fin, ya va a saber lo que ocurrirá** **después**

 ** _Baninrya:_** **** _ **Danza tradicional rusa que consiste en la flexión de piernas y rodillas aplicando fuerza y presión sobre ellas.**_

 **Bueno y con esto me despido**

 **Alita se despide**

 **Besos ;3**


	5. Reglas de Convivencia Parte 1

**Que tal** **a todo el mundo! Como ven aquí otros de mis proyectos de lujo para el mundo**

 **Espero y les guste, este es totalmente diferente a los demás, tendrá acción, drama, armas ultra mega increíbles y obviamente romance**

 **Disclaimer:** Como los demás de mis fics... ¡No me pertenecen!

 **Aclaraciones:** Mi personaje también va a estar presente en la historia junto con un personaje sorpresa, a ver si adivinan.

* * *

 _ **Capitulo 4: Reglas de Convivencia parte 1**_

Después de presentarse ante sus Guarda-Espaldas todos volvieron a los vestidores ya que tenían varias cosas que aclarar, una vez que llegaron lo primero que sintieron al cerra esa puerta fue un perfecto encarcelamiento.

-Muy bien, ya conocieron a sus Guarda-Espaldas ahora iremos con lo importante: Las reglas para una sana y viva convivencia- Hablo Chain

-Esta bien- Apremio Hiroto dándole a entender que podía comenzar

-Bien. Primero: Viviremos con ustedes el tiempo requerido con tal de que esa amenaza este aniquilada. Segundo: Conociendo ya sus viviendas nosotras nos quedaremos en una habitación para nosotras mismas osea en la de huéspedes. Tercero: Nosotras siempre nos levantamos temprano, si ustedes se levantan a las 9:00 A.M nosotras ya estamos despiertas a las 6:30 A.M nos mas tardar. Cuarto: Conociendo su estatus de atleta, sabemos que poseen un gimnasio y nosotras por ende debemos estar en forma para su seguridad así que usaremos su gimnasio 30 minutos después de ustedes dependiendo de la hora a la que vayan a entrenar. Quinto: Si alguno de ustedes esta comprometido y están viendo con su pareja o tienen una novia que siempre va a visitarlos, estas tendrán que acostumbrarse a nuestra presencia, otra cosa antes de que se me olvide, no permitimos visitas de amantes, harems u orgías y tampoco permitimos las visitas recurrentes de mujeres diferentes, a la primera mujer que veamos que sea diferente a la anterior o mas, la arrojaremos por la primera ventana, puerta o balcón que veamos. ¿Quedo claro?- Pregunto Chain

-Si- Dijeron todos

-Creo que no fui lo suficientemente especifica. E dicho ¿¡Quedo Claro!?- Dijo Chain alzando la voz

-Si, señora- Dijeron todos aterrados

-Bien

* * *

 _ **En casa de Fubuki...**_

-Bien, ya llegamos- Dijo Fubuki a Jenny

Jenny le dio un vistazo a su hogar, parecía una cabaña de los alpes suizos, idéntica en todos los sentidos incluso sentía el frió de los alpes. Ante eso empezó a tiritar ligeramente

-¿Estas bien?- Dijo Fubuki a la joven

-Si, solo tengo algo de frió- Respondió Jenny

-Oh... Lo siento, lo que pasa es que estoy acostumbrado al frió ¿Quieres que le baje a la calefacción?- Pregunto el

-No tranquilo, como tu Guarda-Espaldas tengo que acostumbrarme a tu estilo de vida, descuida- Dijo ella sonriendole

-Bien, sígueme tu habitación esta por aquí- Dijo Fubuki subiendo las escaleras

-Ok

 _ **Status de convivencia: Buena**_

* * *

 _ **En casa de Midorikawa...**_

-Vaya... Cuantos trofeos- Dijo Kurayami

-Si, soy el degustador gourmet mas reconocido en Japón y también soy juez en los mejores programas de cocina- Dijo Midorikawa

-Interesante...- Dijo Kurayami- ¿Vives solo?

-Claro... Y esta es tu habitación- Dijo el señalando un puerta- Y la cena es a las 7:00 P.M que no se te olvide

-Esta bien...- Dijo Kurayami entrando a su habitación

-Espero que te guste el helado de postre- Dijo Midorikawa del otro lado de la puerta

 _ **Status de convivencia: Normal**_

* * *

 _ **Mansión de Goenji...**_

-¿Tu vives aquí?- Cuestiono Emi estando tan cerca de la monumental mansión del peli-crema

-Si- Dijo el secamente

-¿Y solo?

-No, de vez en cuando mi hermana menor viene a quedarse conmigo para hacerme compañía- Dijo Goenji- Ademas aquí vivo yo y mis sirvientes

-Wow...- Dijo ella pero de pronto una voz chillona y remilgona la interrumpió

-¡Goenji! ¿¡Como te atreves a traer a otra mujer que no sea yo!?- Dijo una joven de cabello rubio dorado y ojos verdes vestida como la típica niña rica, Arimi Tasako

-¿Ella es tu novia?- Pregunto Emi inocentemente señalando a la "Loca"

-Ex-Novia... Desde hace 2 años y aun no lo supera- Dijo Goenji pasándose una mano por su cara en señal de cansancio

-Vaya... Parece no tener ganas de rendirse- Dijo Emi viendo como la rubia se iba acercando a ella

-¿Y tu? ¿Como te atreves a venir con "Mi Novio" a su casa?- Dijo ella haciendo énfasis en la palabra

-Umm... Atreviéndome supongo- Dijo ella

-Eres una cualquiera- Dijo ella dándole una cachetada en la cara pero en vez de ver su cara volteándose por el impacto lo único que vio fue una de sus perfectas uñas rotas- ¡Ahh! ¡Mi uña!

-¿A eso llamas una cachetada?- Dijo Emi mirándola incrédula- Esta es una verdadera cachetada

Emi alzo su mano y de un simple roce en su rostro le voló tres dientes a la rubia aparte de dejarle semejante moretón en su rostro.

-¡Ahh! ¿¡Que hiciste!?- Exclamo la rubia- Me tiraste dos dientes de mi boca

-En realidad, fueron tres- Dijo Emi mostrando sus dientes- Un colmillo, un incisivo y una muela de juicio, creo que te ahorre el problema

Arimi no respondió, simplemente salio corriendo de allí gritando y llorando como una malcriada, mientras que Goenji simplemente veía a Emi con cara de sorpresa

-Mientras yo este aquí, no te va a molestar mas- Dijo ella simplemente- Ademas, tengo un nuevo recuerdo- Dijo mostrandole los dientes de Arimi

-Creo que con eso me basta- Dijo Goenji sonriendo ligeramente

 _ **Status de Convivencia: Interesante**_

* * *

 _ **PentHouse de Kazemaru...**_

Durante todo el camino rumbo al hogar del peli-azul hubo completo silencio, lo único que se escuchaba era el sonido del viento y los autos de la carretera, cuando llegaron tuvieron que enfrentarse a una multitud de fans enloquecidas que cuando vieron al peli-azul bajar de su convertible con una chica totalmente desconocida se lanzaron hacia ellos hasta que...

-¡Alto!- Dijo Tetsuyo con voz firme poniéndose en frente de Kazemaru deteniendo así la multitud- ¿Que no ven que apenas acabamos de llegar? Lo único que falta es que vengan ustedes fanáticas demente a estorbarles la vida ¡Muévanse Ahora!

Cuando soltó esa exclamación todas las fans se detuvieron al instante aterradas por el tono que empleo la oji-perla

-¡Abran espacio! ¡Ahora!- Exclamo ella haciendo que las fanáticas abrieran espacio para el paso del peli-azul

-Te estas tomando muy enserio esto de ser Guarda-Espaldas- Dijo Kazemaru a Pandora

-Solo hago mi trabajo y reconsideraría un poco de mano dura con esas fanáticas- Sugirió Tetsyuo

-Si tu lo dices- Dijo el peli-azul legando a su PentHouse, pero cuando llego sintió unos asfixiantes brazos rodeando su cuello- ¿Pero que...?

-¿Kazemaru donde has estado?- Dijo Reika apretándolo- ¿Y quien es ella?

-Reika... Me... Estas... Asfixiando...- Dijo Kazemaru perdiendo el aire

-¿Que dices?- Pregunto la joven de rastas

-Que lo estas asfixiando- Dijo Pandora separandolo de Reika

-¿Quien eres tu? ¿Que haces aquí? ¿Por que Kazemaru te trajo a su PentHouse? ¿Por que...?- Dejo de hablar cuando sintió un golpe en su nuca haciendo que cayera noqueada al piso, era Tetsuyo quien había golpeado su nuca con su pie dejándola inconsciente.

-Le digo de antemano que no me haré responsable si esta chica termina inconsciente de por vida si sabe a lo que me refiero- Dijo Tetsuyo

-Si, descuida...- Dijo Kazemaru mirando a Reika tirada en el piso. Esto tomaría un rato, uno muy largo

 _ **Status de convivencia: Ligeramente Incomoda**_

* * *

 _ **Residencia Fudo...**_

-¿Aquí vives?- Cuestiono Shion al Ex-Mohícano

-Si ¿Por?- Pregunto Fudo

-Por nada, solo preguntando- Dijo Shion

Cuando llego a su habitación se sorprendió de lo espaciosa que era, dejo sus maletas en la cama y se dispuso a ver por la ventana y lo único que se encontró fue a una mujer semi desnuda justo al frente de su balcón, indignada y asqueada salio hacia donde estaba Fudo

-¿Por que hay una mujer semi desnuda justo en frente de mi balcón?- Cuestiono Shion

-No se de lo que estas hablando- Dijo Fudo fingiendo no saber de lo que estaba hablando

-Claro que si sabes, Chain fue muy especifica con las reglas y dijo que no requerías de amantes- Dijo Shion alzando la voz

-Y yo te digo que no tengo amantes- Reclamo Fudo con el mismo tono de voz que ella empleo

-¡Que si!- Dijo Shion

-¡Que no!- Reclamo Fudo

-¡Si

-¡No!

Y siguieron así toda la tarde, la verdad la convivencia entre ellos dos no seria muy buena que digamos

 _ **Status de convivencia: Fatal**_

 _ **Continuara...**_

* * *

 **Bueno queridas lectoras aquí la primera parte del fic, en el siguiente capitulo sabrán como es la convivencia de las demás mujeres para con sus respectivos jugadores**

 **Y sin mas me despido**

 **Alita se despide**

 **Besos ;3**


End file.
